The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a control system for a clutch for a motorcycle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact electronic control system that can be attached to a handlebar of a motorcycle and controls a position of a clutch on a motorcycle.
A typical motorcycle with a manual transmission is engaged with a manually operated clutch that is usually controlled by a hand lever on the left handlebar. The hand lever is typically coupled to the clutch by one of two conventional systems. A first conventional system includes a cable that couples the lever to the clutch. A second conventional system includes the use of a hydraulic master/slave hydraulic system where a small master cylinder is actuated by the clutch lever and the master cylinder activates a slave cylinder through the hydraulic system such that the slave cylinder activates the clutch.
There are other systems that can be used as the clutch, such as a centrifugal clutch combined with a belt type continuously variable transmission (CVT), which are typically used on many scooters. Another example of a clutch includes a pure belt type CVT that is typically used on snowmobiles, where the variable ratio belt drive also acts as the clutch.
However the CVT clutches add additional weight, which may be detrimental to the performance of a motorcycle. So in many instances, the standard system utilizing a manual clutch and a manual transmission may be preferred, as it is the lightest and simplest system.
Especially when the rider is first learning to ride the motorcycle and under some complex off road riding situations, coordinating the movements of a standard clutch utilizing the left hand, the throttle utilizing the right hand and the transmission shifting utilizing the left foot be difficult. To help with this situation and also with the problem of stalling the engine when rotating at a slow revolution per minute (RPM) or when overloading the engine, a clutch system that acts like a centrifugal clutch can be used. The centrifugal clutch aids in alleviating these problem because the centrifugal clutch allows the engine to disengage when the RPMs are too slow or when starting from a stop because the centrifugal clutch is automatically engaged needing the operator to pay attention to the control of the clutch.
There are motorcycle clutch systems that use a mechanical system to engage the conventional multidisc manual clutch, such that the conventional multidisc manual clutch acts like a centrifugal clutch. As the engine speeds up, the clutch is gradually engaged by the mechanical system which can include weights or balls that rotate with the clutch. As the device speeds up, the centrifugal force on the weights causes the weights to ride up a ramped surface which, in turn, forces the clutch into engagement. This type of clutch system requires parts like the weights and springs that may require changing to tune the clutch engaging characteristics for a particular motorcycle and/or rider, which may cause additional weight to the motorcycle, time and expense. For example, all the clutch systems presently currently offered for use on scooters and motorcycles have one preset engaging characteristic, which may not be ideal for a particular motorcycle or rider.